Link's Wish
by Chibigurl116
Summary: What if Link was granted one wish? What would he wish for? Who would he wish for? What would he do with that wish? And how would he change it to make things right?


The Hero of Time walked along with his young friend Collin, whom he had saved many of times. This young boy was probably about seven or eight, whilst Link himself being sixteen.

Collin had been acting very strange lately. Always had a smug little grin on his face, and causing trouble for the villagers of Ordon. Link knew that this wasn't like Collin. He was usually a shy and brave boy. Wouldn't think to harm a soul. But for some reason, he was changing. Link decided to confront him about it later on in their walk.

"Hey Link," Collin asked suddenly out of the blue. "If you could wish for anything, what would it be?" Link looked down to the small boy, and saw that he was dead serious. Link sat down so he was face to face with him and thought long and hard.

What did he want? He thought about this carefully. "Does it have to be just one thing?" He asked. The boy shook his head yes.

Hmm. He thought about all he had been through. The battle with Ganondorf, Meeting the Princess, Traveling with Midna. Then something inside of him went off. That was it.

He turned to Collin and looked him in the eyes. "I would like to see Midna again."

The boy grew a smirk on his face and said, "Then it shall be so."

Link looked at him confused. Seconds later he felt something hard hit the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Hey. Link…Link! Wake up!" He rolled to his side. He felt a horrible pain in his head and didn't open his eyes. "Listen if you don't wake up, I'll make you get up!" Link didn't respond. The person sighed. They made the end of their finger glow a fire red, then made it shoot flames to Links backside, causing him to awake and jump in pain.

"Ow!" He screeched. He turned around to see who his attacker was but saw no one.

"Down here you moron!" It was the voice of a woman. He looked down to see Midna standing before him, in the form she took a long time ago on their journey together. He bent down quickly.

"Midna! What are you doing here?" He asked.

She shook her head. "How am I supposed to know? One second I was in Twilight Realm and now I'm back here in Hyrule with you in your shadey house!"

Link ignored her rude comment and looked out his window. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in the air.

"Ah so you feel it too." She floated up to him and looked out the window as well. "What do you suppose it is?"

Link shook his head, and looked out into the forest depths, then to Ordon village. "I don't know, but I have a feeling were going to find out."

"So do you have any ideas to why we are here?" She asked him. He shook his head, but yet, explained to her about his experience with Collin and thought that to be the most legitimate answer.

She nodded. "It sounds as if he was being controlled by a wizard or a beast with a lot of magical power." She tapped her finger to her chin, but her thoughts were interrupted by a howl from the village.

They looked at each other then took off to the Ordon village. When they arrived the whole place was being attacked by a large pack of wolves. They were breaking into houses and stealing food, and looked like they were ready to attack anyone who stood in their way. They had golden gray coated fur and their eyes as red as blood. One of the leaders soon spotted Link and Midna and howled once again, making all the wolves turn to them.

He whispered to her, "What do I do? I can't take them all on like this…" She thought, and then had an idea.

"Get ready!" Were all the words he had to prepare himself with for what she was about to do. She outstretched her hands to the sky above and murmured an inaudible incantation. Seconds later, the village was covered by Twilight. Link realized what she was doing and braced himself, as he took the all too familiar feeling of being transformed into the Wolf of Twilight.

The mark on his forehead glowed a bright blue as he howled and growled at the wolf pack. They flinched but didn't back down. They came charging at Link, but they were no match for him. Not in this form. He took them down left and right. Jumping and clawing at them. Biting their necks and at times ripping at their flesh, trying to dispose of them quickly. After killing one of the main leaders, the rest of the pack ran off with their tails tucked between their legs.

Link shook his head, and looked out over the village. Even though everything was quiet once more, something still seemed off. He felt Midna plop herself onto his back and she pet his head.

"Good boy. Now, where is everyone?" Link looked around. Everything was still and an eerie kind of quiet.

He barked at Midna letting her know that he was curious as to why he was back as a grey wolf.

"Well, you idiot, if you must know, I granted the power of twilight over this part of the land. For you to be able to change back into your wolf form. It's been a long time since we've been a team like this." Wolf Link nodded in agreement. "But more importantly we need to figure out whats going on, and how I'm going to get back home when I shattered the mirror when I left in the first place."

Link took this into thought. He completely forgot about the mirror. What were they going to do? Well, they needed to go see Princess Zelda to see if she could figure out why everything was so, messed up. And ask her how they could send Midna back to the Twili.

He barked up at her again, and she shook her head nodding. "Well I guess its off to Hyrule castle. Man, this brings back some memories doesn't it Linkie boy." She gave him a rough pat on the head. He ignored it and began sprinting through the village to the forest to get to the Hyrule castle.


End file.
